Operation: Gender Confirmation
by bloodredruby69
Summary: One day, three dark figures lay in wait for a certain pale cursed boy, determined to find out once and for all. My response to all the Femme Allen fics out there. Slight Yullen.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own, nor am I responsible for the characters from the anime and/or manga that are in the below works. They belong exclusively to the owners/creators of the anime/manga, respectively.

* * *

**Operation: Gender Confirmation**

The room was velvet black, deep and silky and luscious, warm and menacing all at the same time. Tucked deep in the heart of the Dark Order headquarters, the room was one that was insignificant, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. One single, lonely dark room on a floor of single, lonely dark rooms. A drop in the bucket, a grain of sand in an hourglass. It was nothing.

Nothing. And _everything_.

Near silent inhalations betrayed the presence of the three dark-robed figures; the almost inaudible rustle of heavy cloth moving as the collective bodies laying in wait tensed in anticipation as the adrenaline started to flow.

So close. They were so close. Just one more minute.

Then they would have what they came for.

And then it would finally, _finally_ be over.

The doorknob rattled slightly. The three stopped breathing, sinking into the accommodating invisibility of their hiding place. A sliver of pale crystalline light snaked its way into the room, only to be blocked by a body for a moment, before being extinguished as the door softly closed behind. The person sighed softly, tiredly, carelessly making their way deeper into the heart of the darkness.

Soundlessly, undetected, the three predators moved to surround the oblivious prey in their midst. Hunters and hunted. Ignorance is bliss.

But eventually, all ignorance comes to an end.

"**Now**!"

……………………………….

Allen yawned mightily as he trudged away from Komui's office. It had been a long, frustrating mission with little to show for his efforts, and all he wanted to do was to fall into bed and rest his tense muscles and soothe his tired eyes. The hallway was dim, silent, and the carpet beneath his feet was lush and soft.

He almost wanted to stop right here and curl up. Almost.

He sighed, continuing his solitary march towards his room, his sanctuary. As he moved, he could all but see his bed, the feather soft fabric of his sheets, the comfortingly familiar pillows, the sink in mattress. It was heaven. It was **God**. It was everything good and just.

_Sleep_, his mind urged him, _sleep_.

With that calmly demanding voice nudging him along, he at last made his way to his bedchambers, lethargically twisting the familiar brass knob and pushing open the weight of his door. Slowly closing it behind him, he made his way in the direction of his most welcoming bed.

_Sleep_, his mind urged him, _sleep_.

"**Now**!"

The voice, definitely female, was shrill and piercing in the silent stillness of his room. His head reared up, his back arched as he twisted around to the direction he had heard the voice coming from.

His reaction time was quick. Just, not quick enough.

Two sets of large, dry hands grabbed him, throwing him bodily onto the bed he had been so longingly thinking of just a few minutes before.

Now, he was fighting for his life.

One of the men settled on his stomach, using his greater weight to hold the slighter form of Allen down, the other grabbing at his ankles to try and keep him still. Allen flailed, swinging his right arm up, violently bucking and writhing as he tried to dislodge his assailant. He kicked out with surprisingly strong legs, meeting the solidness of flesh of another tormentor with his heel, causing someone to let out a grunt of discomfort. He could feel some sort of binding being wound around his wrists and his ankles as he struggled, and, as a last ditch effort, tried to summon his innocence.

"Innocence, **activate**!"

Nothing. Nothing but the thin, steely bindings cutting into his tender flesh.

Still, that did not deter him. Allen Walker is not a boy who can be so easily broken. He continued to struggle against the ties, against the hands that held him. The man atop him shifted suddenly, dismounting to one side as he kept a firm grip on Allen's bound hands. The slight sinking of the bed indicated that the other one had joined them on the bed, on Allen's other side. Allen continued to struggle, muttering viciously as he felt his jacket being undone. He bucked again as his shirt was pulled up. One of his pursuers struggled with it for a moment before popping the buttons off of it.

Allen shuddered slightly as the cool air caressed his suddenly exposed skin.

One large, slightly calloused hand snaked its way up the inviting slash of bared flesh, being forcibly removed as Allen jerked and twisted, almost pulling his arms out of the sockets.

Then suddenly, the lights came on. Everything went still.

This had to be some sort of bizarre dream.

_Right_?

Linali was standing with her hand on the light switch, pink lip captured invitingly between her pearly teeth, eyes transfixed on Allen's bare chest. Looking up, Allen found himself in the grips and close personal space of none other than one smirking Kanda and one flustered Ravi.

Before Allen could even grasp what was going on, Kanda's snide, asinine voice cut the silence.

"Che. **Told you**."

"_No way_! I was _so_ sure! I mean, I'm **damn good** at telling the difference, so _what the hell_, man?!"

Ravi's astonished voice pulled Allen back to the current situation.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He didn't yell, didn't demand. His voice was deadly calm.

That's never a good sign.

"Ah ha ha, well you see, Allen-Kun…" Linali started nervously, "Ravi-kun had this notion that you were, well, uh….." She trailed off, uncertain, a brilliant red blush standing out in sharp contrast to her pale skin.

"That I was what, Linali?" Allen asked patiently, anger building.

"_Female_." The cold, taunting voice of Kanda.

Allen's eyes could not get larger. It was physically impossible. As he stared, Ravi turned beet red and started chattering.

"Well, you know, you have like, this really feminine face, and this, well, tight _round_ behind, and what with the way you walk, and the, err, kind of _sashay _you move with without even knowing it, it makes sense, doesn't it? Like, why else would I be so totally attached to you? Besides, I've _always_ been able to see right through the disguises and stuff of cute chicks when I'm out and….." He stopped for a moment, eyes becoming unfocussed as he stared off into space.

"Does this mean I'm gay?"

There was one moment of thick, terrible silence before the bomb hit. Everyone on the floor could hear the loud cursing and profanity emanating from Allen's room, and if they cared to look, they would have seen an embarrassed Linali making a break for it, as well as a terrified and very red Ravi running for cover, trying to protect his head from the barrage of miscellaneous objects sailing out the door. Lastly, a forgotten Kanda sauntered out, heading towards his own room.

_That idiot bookman owes me $50_, Kanda thought with slight annoyance. Then a smug little smirk worked its way across his face.

_Oh well, I'll wait. It was worth it to get my hands on the brat_.

He swaggered all the way back to his room.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ruby here. The idea for this just kind of popped into my head when I was scanning the recent fanfics in the DGray Man area. It occurred to me that if so many of the fans thought that Allen either _was_ or _would make_ a good female, that I could make some of the characters from the series think so as well.

Hope you enjoyed it, especially since I missed sleep to post it. I've only just come back and taken a second look at it this evening, polishing it a tad and smoothing out a few minute wrinkles that were bugging me.

Thanks for reading.

Ruby


End file.
